an F for a misbehavior
by phosphoric-acid
Summary: Mitsui's a teacher in shohoku and he has this cool sexy student who kinda a liberated life. he owns this bar that this girl works in as a bartender. but this Chick really dont like Mitsui. READ PLS. U dnt nid 2 review. but U can.
1. episode 1 RENICE

AN F FOR MISBEHAVIOR: 1

: Hey, I'm glad that you clicked on my title even though it's not that catchy. For a quick summary, Hisashi Mitsui has become a zoology teacher at Shohoku College [Formerly known as Shohoku High school, Shohoku's bound to expand after a long time.] he has taught for almost a year. He meets a 2nd year [college] student whom he thinks is a sweet and really kind woman, what will happen? :  

PS. In later chapters are scenes like kissing and more, so don't sew me, it's normal..    

I'm really bad in summarizing… please read.

EPISODE 1:

"Have you heard? Mr. Woodbourne went to the US…" a gossip around the room started to spread.

"Really?" a proud voice exclaimed. "I thought that old geezer'd never leave the school! He's been one of those teachers who'll really pull your ass out." 

"You really don't like him do you Ice?" a black haired girl asked with a bit of a giggle.

"I love Zoology, but he's the first teacher to give me a C. you know that Yaone. That Biome I made was perfect. " 'ICE' explained controlling her temper while recalling the incident.

"That was a year ago, we're only freshmen then… besides, college isn't that easy." Yaone lessoned.

"Yea, I know. But it's hard to find a job with a C in your record. You know my status right now…" ice's voice was a bit lonely.

"Speaking of that, have you found a job?" 

"Yaone! You're bringing it up again. I'm suppose to forget about that, for now."  The light-brown haired girl brought her head down in her desk.

"Well?" Yaone insisted to hear the answer as she continued, "Honey, you have no money to pay for your tuition, you need to find a night job!" Her concerned friend advised worriedly.

"If I'm only as rich as you are…" Ice whined, true that her best friend is one of the richest people in the campus, but she doesn't want to ask help from her friend. PRIDE.

"Honey… you know I'm always here to lend you some cash… but you don't want them, besides daddy cut off my credit card, 'TOO MUCH SHOPPING!' he says." Yaone stated mimicking her father that made the two girls burst into laughter. "Promise me you'll find a job this week!" she ordered the light-brown haired girl, which nodded in response.

***0*****

_This college building is too big. In my days, Shohoku only got their high school building! _Man with his hair dyed blue in front, was seen walking in the hall murmuring to his self about something… _Let's see, second years supposed to be… C, all right, C-1, C-2, C-3, oh here it is SECOND YEAR COLLEGE, SECTION 7! _He thought. He was suppose to open the door when a brown haired guy with a blue earring on his left ear called him…

"OIE! Mitchi-kun!"  The guy shouted with a bunch of college cuties on his side, of course flirting with him.

"What's up Miyagi? Don't you have a game with Kainan today?" Mitsui replied loosing his grip at the doorknob to give his friend a high five.

"Nope! Maki suspended it. He's a lousy coach! But I bet he has something on his mind." 

Miyagi reasoned… "Sir can you teach me how to throw a basketball?" a girl whined.

"No sir… teach me how to dribble!" another said.

"Sir can you help me with my tennis racket! It became tangled," another said seductively.

"Hey students! Give your teacher a break." Mitsui chuckled.

"I'll go ahead, see you tomorrow. Sendoh, Sakuragi and Fujima are coming too!" Miyagi yelled as his voice faded away. 

Miyagi has become Shohoku Basketball's coach and P.E teacher. Both Mitsui and Miyagi entered Shohoku after 2 years of graduating college and finishing their course at the age of 22 and 23, they wanted to spend the 2 years having fun. Now at the age of 24 for Miyagi and 25 for Mitsui they decide to test their profession which of course Miyagi has no regrets.

Mitsui entered the college room, which looks like this: the teacher's table in front and the huge blackboard behind him, he's facing the big room filled with more than 200 or more armchairs filled with gossiping students, now his work begins…

**I made this chapter really really short, I just want you not to get bored****. _Chapter 2 & up will be 6-9 pages long so don't be shocked!!_**

****

****

: **like it, it's not good is it… But I like the story myself, well please continue reading. Tell me what you think and what you can advise. I would like to hear it… Please comment or criticize my work, it's better than not knowing you're writing something STUPID**!: 


	2. episode 2 THE JOB

AN F FOR A MISBEHAVIOR

By: AMBER-a-lin

***

Mitsui entered the college room, which looks like this: the teacher's table in front and the huge blackboard behind him, he's facing the big room filled with more than 200 or more armchairs filled with gossiping students, now his work begins…

He stared at the gigantic room. Chairs in front of him are arranged in 16 rows (--- rows) and 18 columns; his room has lower column (ground level are same level as his table position.) and upper column (the chairs are placed in a higher plain for students to see their teachers well even if they're place at the back.) [You know… it's the same as any college room.]

"Ehem…" he faked a cough to get the attention of his new students. And he succeeds, almost all the girls in the room are eying his gorgeous figure and of course his killer looks and that scar in his chin made him look hotter. "O-kay!" he chuckled and girls gasped upon hearing their new sensei's muscular yet appealing voice. He placed his hands in his white lab coat.

"Good afternoon students, I'll be replacing your Zoology teacher who had gone to the United States to lay his hands on fat asses he can find there." Silence took place inside the room. "Just kidding. I guess Mr. Woodbourne forgot to teach his class some humor lessons." Mitsui smirked roaming his eyes around the room.

"Any questions?" he asked, and a blonde raised her hand and shared her question "Um well, since we're going to spend half the year together, Can you tell us what your name is, Mr.…"    

"Oh, right I forgot!" he walked forward his black rectangular desk and sat on top of it resting his lower arm on his lap. "I'm Hisashi Mitsui, just graduated 2 years ago and, now is my half year of teaching. Anything else?" he asked after telling a lot about himself. And a black haired girl raised her arm and asked him a personal question.

"No, I have no girl right now, because I have many." He chuckled again. "Enough about me, let's proceed to the subject." He jumped off the table and sat at his chair while getting his record to check the attendance.

"OKAY!" he lets out a sigh. "Laurence Adams."

"Here!" a girly voice shouted.

"Meiya Kitomo." --- "present!"

"Kaoru tsubame…" --- "present!"

***

"What would you recommend?" Ice whispered in a low voice.

"I don't know, you've been fired 10 times this year!" 

"YAONE! I told you, it's their fault!" Ice protested controlling her voice.

"And how is that?" Yaone asked.

"Didn't I tell you? The last time I worked the owner tried to take me!" 

"Why didn't you do it? He's kinda cute too!" ice gave her a sturdy look. "Just kidding!!! Then?" Yaone continued. "Then… remember the restaurant? The manager's a pervert! Can't stand him! Then at the massage parlor, they're all sweaty. I spilled all the soda and broke the glasses being the delivery girl and that shoe sales girl job stinks, I mean 'really' stinks, smelling those feet. Baby sitting's kinda nice, but **being robbed** while babysitting, is not normal! And that pharmacy…." 

"MS. MCGRADY!" Mitsui yelled and rolled his eyes at the upper column, the 3rd column and 11th row. 

"I get your point." Yaone stated…. "Hey Ice I think our cute zoology teacher's calling you."

"REN!" other students whispered at Ice as she turned her back from Yaone who's sitting behind her and turned to Mitsui who's hands are placed on his chin.

"I think you should share us what you were just talking about, Ms. Rennice Mcgrady. Am I right?"

"I have no intension of sharing my personal life in this room sir." She replied politely but very cheeky.

"Then I think you should go out in that case, and discuss what you were discussing outside my room."  Mitsui replied evenly and that is one win for him.

Then after some silence…

"I advise that you remove those shining silver from your ears Ms. Mcgrady." Mitsui told the emerald-eyed girl.

"I think not sir, because they are earrings and girls have right to wear them!" she protested.

"I agree, one earring is enough but three in each ear is too much, especially when they are not placed in your earlobe." And again Mitsui won, he hasn't change a bit. He's still the mouthful Hisashi Mitsui, Ren/ ice remove the silver earrings off her upper ear and saw Mitsui's open hands, which means he's confiscating the materials. Ren got off her chair and went down to her teacher's table and placed the garments on his palm and went away.

"Now that's what I call a good girl!" he praised. "You can take it from me after class."

***

"Fuck him!" she whispered. "It's all right Ice, I'll buy you a new one." Yaone comforted as she heard her friend whine.

"I've spent my salary on those!" she whined more staring at Mitsui who glanced at her with a lousy smirk stuck on his face.

***

AFTER CLASS:

"Oooooh if only…" she didn't continue as she walked at the hall. "REN!' someone called out, and she knew it wasn't Yaone for she would've called her Ice; it's Hikaru one of her best friends.

"What's up?" Ren asked.

"Where are you going?" Hikaru asked back.

"To the Zoology class." Ren answered.

"But there are no classes at this time." 

"I'm just going to take my things," Ren explained and that contented Hikaru.

"Well, have you seen Yaone?" Hikaru asked in return.

"She's at the Cafeteria. With Wei and Kaoru." She answered.

"Okay thanks. We'll wait for you. Hurry up!" Hikaru's voice faded as she ran through the hall.

"What a waste of time. I should've eaten already!" she told herself as she reached her destination, she peaked at the window and saw her Zoology nightmare exploring his cellular phone. She knocked and soon opened the door herself. 

Mitsui caught sight of the 5'6 girl and grinned when she stopped by the door, he placed his small cel in his pocket, turned his chair left to face the girl, he crossed his legs the manly way and stared at the girl. They stared at each other for about 10 minutes. Ren got the picture and knew what His sensei's trying to do. He's trying to raise Ren's temper and he succeeds. 

"WELL!!! Are you just going to stare at me sir?" She half screamed and all she got was a smirk.

"Stop grinning and give them to me!" She's referring to the 4 garments he confiscated. She walked toward her sensei's table and placed both of her hands on top of it in demand.

Mitsui stood up. "Why are you such a brat!" he said as Ren's shoulder level brown hair caught Mitsui's eyes. He stared at Ren's emerald eyes and smirk.  He walked towards the girl, closer and closer, Ren stepped backward as Mitsui took a closer step. Ren could no longer back off because her back was leaned on the board and Mitsui was so close. She can feel his breath already. His nose was an inch away fro hers.

"Sensei!" her trembling voice said, when she saw his hand move sideward, holding four pieces of silver earrings.

"Bwahahaha! You should've seen yourself!" Mitsui burst into laughter as Ren raised one of her brows. "What's so funny?" she asked. "Do you think I'm foolish enough to hit my student?" he laughed even more. "HEH! I was just riding on!" she reasoned with a little laugh.

"Yeah right!" he said. Ren went out of his office slamming the door behind her and Mitsui was still laughing.

****

AFTER SCHOOL: (REN AND YAONE WERE RIDING YAONE'S VIOLET LAND CRUISER)

"I'm really glad that you're coming with me to apply for the job!"

"It's alright Ice- Chan!" Yaone said placing some blush-on. "What were you telling me earlier?"

"Um… nothing, it's only about our Zoology adviser." Ren/Ice said.

"Y'know, I think he's kinda hot and cute… and to think of it… our age gap's only four years, not bad eh?" "25 and 21… ughhhh…" Yaone sighed.

"Where's that place again?" Ice questioned.

"Down town." Was Yaone's lame answer, feeling bad because her best friend didn't give her time to feel her fantasy.

"And what is my job?" 

"Oh, you're going to be a bar tender! In a disco bar." Was her answer.

"REALLY! But I don't know how to toss bottles. Don't tell me it's a whore house!" Ice asked disappointedly.

"No silly! I go there often and I'm sure you'll get in easily." Yaone replied.

"Good!"

"Just tell them you're 23 instead of 19" 

"NANI?"   
"Just do it to be on the safe side."

FINALLY THEY REACHED THE PLACE…. 5:30 pm.

"This is it?" Ice stared at a Black door with glass windows and the sign 'BLACK VULTURE', "The only thing that caught my attention was its name!"

"You'll be surprised." Yaone warned as she opened the door and went inside, the place was humongous with the ramp and stage and the floor was really built for dancing with black marble for it's design. But the place was still empty.

"Why aren't there any customers?" Ice asked with a puzzled look.

"This place doesn't open until 7'oclock in the evening until 3 in the morning." Yaone explained when she saw a man in his 30's with 5 lovely women that looks 4  years older that them. "JOE!" she ran toward him.

'Probably the owner.' Ice thought then she turned her eyes on the five sexy girls who were now fixing the bar. 'That must be where the bar tender works?' ice thought eying the long red marble counter that has all the wines you can imagine. They were quite expensive from the looks of it, and the glasses were totally first class. The bar was totally for party animals. 

"Hey!" Yaone finally called her friend who's already beginning to admire the place. Ice walked toward Yaone and the 'Joe' person.

"And what might your name be?" he asked Ice.

"Rennice Mcgrady sir!" Ice answered automatically. The blonde wearing a blue fit hanging strapless top and really short skirt joined the conversation, "Woah! Rennice, what a name does that come with a long skirt and long sleeves. You should work in a coffee shop." Those words were soon followed by laughter.

"Now Terry, be a nice little girl." Joe said.

"Actually, we call her Ice." Yaone told the man.

"Now that's a freezing name." Joe muttered and asked ice… "How old are you?" 

"Well, I'm twenty wa… three to be exact!" Ice remembered what Yaone told her.

"Good, good. Do you drink?" Joe interviewed.

"A lot!" She answered directly, impressing Joe.

"Do you have any background in bar tending?" 

"Uhm… not really." She answered.

"Don't you worry, you'll be learning in no time." Joe said.

"So do you own this bar?" Ice asked in return.

"Uh, no my dear. I'm the manager."

"Oh!" she ohhed. (What's ohhed???)

"You can start now freezing girl," Joe ordered.

"Gladly."

"GIRLS!'' Joe called out, "Won't you show Ice what to do." After saying that the Blonde, known as Terry moved towards Ren. "Hey, I'm Terry, I'm this Bar's chief bar tender. You smoke?" she asked. "No." Ren answered blankly. "Well you better learn how to." 

"Terry!" someone called. "Stop scaring the poor girl." She said in a sisterly voice. She ha orange hair and was wearing orange top and lipstick and boots to pair up with her orange panties that are visible because of the double slit in her ½ ft. orange skirt.

"Gosh! You know your clothes pretty well!" Ren made a compliment.

"Thanks… by the way, Dylan." The orange girl said offering her hand. '…the purple one's Miki and the twins are Yumi and Rei" she continued.

Yaone came to me and bade goodbye. Her reason: getting late, but the truth is she's only going out with Wei another hottie….

TO BE CONTINUED….

: **like it, it's not good is it… But I like the story myself, well please continue reading. Tell me what you think and what you can advise. I would like to hear it… Please comment or criticize my work, it's better than not knowing you're writing something STUPID**!: 


	3. episode 3

: Here I am! Well here are some scenes which I don't know if it's rated PG13 but possible to happen in real life. Well enjoy…

EPISODE 3:

MEMORY: remember, Ren has a job in the BLACK VULTURE bar with the help of her friend Yaone.

++++++

EPISODE 3:

"You clean the counter. Be careful with the wines and glasses! They're irreplaceable!"  Terry the blonde ordered Ren.

"Hai! You don't need to yell." She pointed out as she went to the counter. It was a long marble table; she went inside and explored the 'shaking glass' and other stuffs used to combine wines. _The owner must be very rich to be able to own such a top class bar!_ She thought as she wiped the marble table, which has black and white marble in it and has glass chairs for the customers to sit on.

"So you doin' fine?" Joe came to check up on her.

"Um yeah!" she replied. "I bet this bar has been making money for many years." She stated.

"Nah! It just started 3 years ago. Rebuilt I mean by the new owner." Joe explained.

"Just ask Terry if you need something. She's not as bad as she looks, just tryin' to test ya'" 

"Where's the owner?" She asked.

Joe replied honestly "Their family's on a business trip. I'll go upstairs now. I'm a bit woozy," Joe went on his way upstairs. _Maybe that's where his and the owner's office is. _She guessed.

+++00+++

            It was finally 7'oclock, to Ren's surprise customers appeared one after the other, this Bar's actually working, she thought. The night was very wild, new sights and sounds for Ren, she even saw the twins drinking too while their customer's drinking, and they drank when the customer drank, they consumed as much as the customer does. When the customer became drowsy and knocked out he paid a lot of cash. One time, Yumi, one of the twins, got drunk first then the customer didn't pay. 

Finally someone she knew! It was Yaone with one of her boys, she was dancing like crazy, removing her top wildly while the guy danced with her, her blonde hair swaying in her every move. _I guess that's how things are done around here!_

And at last the night ended…

++++

SHOHOKU COLLEGE:

"So, how did you like your job?"  Yaone questioned expecting her friend to say…

"GREAT! Just greaarrrrr…" Ren yawned. "I broke two glasses and no customer's coming to me!" she stated angrily. Both of them were headed to their Zoology class. "And you don't know the reason why?"  Yaone guessed correctly and Ren nodded. "Ice! Look at your bar-mates clothes; you wore long sleeves and pants! That, is not exactly a bait for customers!"  Yaone pointed the problem. "You're right!" both of them enterd the room and took their seats. 

Mitsui entered the room lively. "Well are we all here today!?" he asked and he can see all of his students perfectly well. "This is the common digestive system of a monkey…." He was lecturing when a male student interrupted him.

"Teacher! Look Ren's sleeping in your class!" he informed loudly that made Yaone shout at him, "SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLE! DO YOU WANT ME TO TELL THEM YOU USE BROCOLLI JUICE AS YOUR SHAMPOO!" She can see the guy reddened in embarrassment.

"That's enough Yaone." Mitsui stopped her from revealing the boy's disgusting secrets.

"MS. MCGRADY!"

"^Snore^ ^snore^ ^snore^" was her reply.

"Ice, the teacher's calling you again!" Yaone shrugged her friend and she woke up.

"What? What's happening?" Ren said unconsciously.

"Ms. Mcgrady won't you tell us our subject…" Mitsui asked slyly.

"Brandy, tequila and Bordeaux white =300 yen" the room laughed at Ren and Yaone felt the embarrassment.

"This is the second time you misbehaved in my class, do you want me to report you to your parents?" Mitsui threatened Ren. Ren woke up entirely and paid back Mitsui…

"Well Mr. Mitsui, I would be happy if you could contact my mother from death and my father from nowhere!" She won this time; Mitsui didn't know that Ren has no more parents.

"You can contact her aunt though!" the guy from earlier butted in the conversation.

"Thanks butt head!" Ren's eyes locked at the guy.

"No, this is a warning." Mitsui showed pity, but Ren showed rudeness,

"Oh, go ahead Sir, don't tell me you're scared… of what? I guess you have a soft side after all." 

"ICE!" Yaone warned her friend and pushed her to sit. "I'm terribly sorry Sir. She's just tired." 

"Yaone, tell your friend to watch her mouth if she don't want to get suspended." Mitsui grinned at Ren to show her that he's in control…

***

"Oie. Mitchan!" Miyagi called to his friend. "Wanna go get something to eat?" he invited.

"Let's go, I'm hungry. Where's all your students?" he chuckled.

"Got rid of them. Told them that Ayako's my girl!" he smiled upon saying these words.

"How can you be together if she's the manager of a team in the US?" 

"Duh! By the way is our plan this night on?"  Miyagi asked.

"Yeah, told you, my treat! Who's coming?" 

"Suddenly you become the BIG man! Hanamichi, sendoh, Maki and Fujima are going to be there!" He replied.

"You're going to make me broke!"  Mitsui complained fakely.

****

Ice slept all day and with Yaone covering her, she didn't get into so much trouble.

****

END OF CLASSES:

"What? You're not going with me?" Ren whined.

"Nope! Daddy's gonna buy me a car, sorry Ice, baby. You're a big girl now take care huh!" Yaone patted her friend's hair and rode her car.

"Now what am I going to do… oh well, better go to work it's almost 6 o'clock." Ren told herself.

****

BLACK VULTURE:

"I'm here! Joe? Girls?" she searched the area and Dylan the orange girl appeared, now wearing all white. Sheepish!

"Hey, They're changing right now!" Dylan pointed her thumb in the _employees' only _door. Ren went inside and it was a huge room with 6 divided dressing room and mirror and air conditioned as well. "Wow! Not only the bar but also the room has air-con!" she smiled. She went inside the red dressing room that says ICE and changed. She now wore a black shirt with cross ribbons in the short sleeves. She paired it with a tight black pants.

That was hot but not as hot compared to her co-tenders.

The BLACK VULTURE was soon filled with people as the clock reads 7 and it was soon hot and wild. "Pass the champagne!"  Ordered Terry. "Coming up!"

"ICE! Burgundy with Botrytis!" Dylan ordered. Ice panicked she combined the said wines and placed them in the small cup letting it slide through the marble table. Ice/Ren was beside Terry for supervision, not actually beside her, there's a 7 ft. gap between the bartenders. The twins are positioned near the usual customers' tables, not near though, they are still inside the marble counter. Rei, one of the twins, is at the end followed by her twin Yumi, then Dylan, Terri and Ice, then finally Miki, the purple haired cutie.

A bunch of guys came in with some ladies. Ren was mixing wines when she caught site of someone. _He's kind of familiar._ She thought as she stared at the guy with leather _chalecco _[you know the polo-like upper garment but has no sleeves] and paired with black pants. Together with five other men and 3 women. 

"Mitsui, we'll take the dance floor!" 

"Miyagi don't tire yourself or you'll miss the fun!" Mitsui shouted taking a seat with the other guys.

_What's my Zoology teacher doing here?_ Ren's puzzled thought came as she was still mixing her wine. Ren saw Mitsui Stand up and took the hand of the woman with short black hair, attractive eyes and is wearing a strapless black hanging top and long black skirt with slits at both sides reaching up her thighs. _Is that Marie the commercial model? _Ren thought as she stared at the girl. [If you watch salm dunk Marie's the school reporter in Mitsui's time.]

"Marie! I'm next!" Miyagi shouted at the described girl still dancing.

"Shut up and mind what you're doing." Mitsui said turning to the girl. The Marie started to move differently at Mitsui, that's what they call 'dirty dance' Mitsui's quite good in this one too! 

_Can't believe It, my Zoology teacher's beginning to get wild with the famous model. And to think of the way he acted and the clothes he wore at school. Now Sir Hisashi Mitsui, I have just the right thing to turn you down! _Ren's thoughts played in her mind again. She watched him dance with the woman, 'that woman just unzipped my teacher's upper clothe!'Ren almost scream. "He works out?!" Ren asked aloud seeing Mitsui's abs that made Terry look at her. 'That's why my classmates adore him.' 

Marie danced turning around from Mitsui as she went lower and lower, Mitsui stared at her ass and danced back. She turned back at him and touched his broad chest. _What a woman! _Ren thought. Then to her surprise Mitsui turned to her and blinked at her. She blushed from embarrassment. Mitsui stopped dancing with Marie and sat down on their table. Miyagi followed him and left Marie and the other girl dance. 

"Tired already?" Miyagi asked.

"Of course not! Look at the counter." Mitsui ordered and Miyagi looked. "look at the fifth girl." He continued. "She's pretty, so…" 

"She's my student Baka!" Mitsui cleared. "Really?" Miyagi asked in disbelief.

"I bet she's new… look how clumsy she is!" the nearly blue haired guy said as he called on the manager. "JOE!" he shouted as Joe walked towards them. "Any orders sir?" Joe asked.

"None, I just want you to send that new tender to take our orders."  He commanded.

"Oh, Ice? Sure." Joe walked away from the table and approached Ice.

"Hey freeze girl, take table number four's order." Joe said.

"If they want to order they should come here!" Ice said in a tough voice.

"Well they're special customers…" the manager insisted.

"Special huh…" Ren mumbled as she went outside the counter toward her Zoology adviser.

"What are you thinking Mitchy boy?" Miyagi asked.

"Just watch me give her my welcome to her new job!" was all he received.

"Can I take your orders?" She said.

"I'll take a Rye whiskey with a little Scotch and Irish." Sendoh replied. Sakuragi and Fujima went to dance with the girls and so did Maki.

"I'll take Rhone reds and light mussels." Miyagi ordered.

"Guys, ICE…" Mitsui pronounced ICE thickly, "…Will take my order first."  He continued as he stood up and held Ren's waste and pulled her hand onto the dance floor and he danced with her, Ren dance but just a little, the music turned into low mellow ballroom dance and he began to twirl Ren, that made her a bit dizzy, "Sir! What are you doing?" she demanded an explanation and all she got was "Dancing."  in return. 

"Sir I don't wanna get fired in this job!" she yelled as both of them continued their dance. "So you like your job." He smiled.

"Sort of…" she answered. "But I have a news that will lose yours…" She meant that being a teacher he shouldn't have gone to this place and danced wildly.

"Tell me Ms. McGrady, how old are you? All I know is that under 23 are not allowed to work in this club." He said coolly and frankly as well, The two of them went back to the table and Ice took the order.

"What did you do to her? She looks behaved." Sendoh smiled and asked. "Nothing…" Mitsui Replied. "She just doesn't want to lose her job." He continued.

"Does she know?"

"Miyagi, Miyagi, Miyagi. Of course not! When the right time comes." Mitsui stated.

"Whoa, that's deep." Miyagi drank his wine.

"What a loser." Ren murmured.

"Who?" Dylan was right behind Ren getting some cherry.

"Nobody…" was her Reply.

~~Beep… Beep~~ Ren saw a red sports car through the glassy window and saw her friend with Kaoru and Hikaru, the girls were wearing sexy outfits but Yaone was wearing a sleeveless shirt, with her tummy unbuttoned exposing her belly. She wore a tight skirt with slits in both sides. Yaone went inside the bar and straight to the counter while her friends got a table. "So, how are you?" she consulted her friend. "Fine, except for one thing, our Zoology Nightmare came to my dream." She stated looking at the man dancing wildly with the model. Yaone saw how hot their sensei look and went towards him replacing the model, "Mind if I dance with you sir?" she flirted politely. 

"Not at all." Mitsui smirked. Yaone knows many different moves, she rolled and men were dying to dance with her, but she chose Mitsui. "I'm sure you'll give me an 'A' for this, won't you sir?" she seductively said as she turned her back from Mitsui and He placed his hands on her hips swaying. "Depends…" He joked. Yaone laid her head on Mitsui's left shoulder and began to move downwards and so did her teacher.

Hikaru walked towards Ren, "Look at her, she's completely flirting with our Zoology teacher, I bet she's asking him for her grade, she flunked her project."

"She's kinda good at that movement. I like to try it myself." Ren admired the way people danced and how sociable they are with other people. She handed Hikaru her drink. 

******

: Hope you like this chapter; well you can try to go to a disco bar yourself if you like:

  


	4. episode 4

: Here's another chapter, enjoy! :

P.S: MSKITSUNE & ILUVINIS TELPERAINE thanks for the advise… I'll try to improve…

For you to picture ren's face better, see ELIE'S face from RAVE groove adventure. Or DITA from VANDREAD with brown hair and emerald eyes… that'll help…

EPISODE 4:

***BEEEEEEEEEEP***

It was 7:oo in the morning and Ren was still lying on her bed. "Oh, Damn shit! Yaone's here!" She got up and quickly took a shower.

"Oi! Lazy head." A brown haired guy entered Ren's room.

"Onicha! Get out I'm changing." She squealed.

"Just want to tell you that your friend's here." He informed looking at her sister like she's infected,

"I know!" Ren put on her socks and went downstairs.

"Aren't you eating breakfast?" an old lady asked.

"No thanks auntie, but I'll eat at school." 

"Take care." Her aunt said.

"I will!" Ren replied as she planted a kiss on her aunt's cheek. And went outside the house and into Yaone's new sports car.

**INSIDE THE CAR**

"Sorry for letting you wait." Ren apologized as she stepped inside Yaone's new car.

"It's alright." Yaone replied turning on the radio.

"You really shook the ass out of Mitsui-sensei last night."

"It was worth it, even though he didn't gave me the grade I needed… he's a hunk!" Yaone smiled foxily.

"Can't believe he's dating that gorgeous model." Ren stated in disbelief.

"He isn't, they're just friends but Marie wants more than that! Hehehe…" 

"Anyway, thanks for the help in finding me a job. I'm really happy about it."

"No sweat. Anytime. So what do you think of my car?"

"Pretty." Ren answered.

Finally at school after Zoology class… outside the room…

"Can't believe this…" 

"What's the matter Ren?" Hikaru asked in a concerned tone staring at Ren who is holding a paper.

"And I thought getting C is bad, I totally got an F in this exam!" she whined.

"Who wouldn't? You slept on his class, lemme see that!" Hikaru grabbed the paper from her friend.

"What's this? 100 yen per shot? A tall glass Brandy? And you guessed all of the answers in this paper… You should plead for another test…" Ren's blonde friend advised. "GO!" she continued, pushing Ren inside Zoology room. "I'll be at my next class!" she informed.

"There's no way I'm going to lower my dignity just to get another exam." She murmured to herself ready to turn the knob.  

She got inside Mitsui's little lighted room and confronted her teacher.

"What's the matter?" Mitsui Quickly asked and left his paper work as he saw Ren's scary face.

"You are!"

"Who, Me?"  Mitsui said giving Ren an innocent look.

"Yes you!"

"Why me?" he whined.

"Just give me another exam okay." Ren said it like she was the boss or something.

Mitsui smiled devilishly, "And you think I'm going to give it to you that easy… you have to beg for it first."

Ren's eyes were filled with anger as Mitsui gawped at her, "I ain't doing that! It was a meaningless surprise exam!"

"Well, that meaningless exam is going to affect your grade, remember… it's 40%. And I've never given a make up test before, so plead…" he smirked.

Ren deemed, "No way!" Ren walked out of the room feeling dumb, she didn't have to go to Mitsui, but it's a 40% test…

--Cafeteria—

"How did it go?" Yaone consulted her friend in a concerned voice.

"~sighs~" was Ren's reply.

"Well it didn't went well huh?" Hikaru joined the conversation.

"He says I got to beg for my grade." 

"Why don't you? Hello? We're college students, an F will certainly affect everything!" Yaone advised.

"Many teachers are not giving make up exams. You're lucky that Mitsui-sensei only asks you to beg for it!"

"You don't understand hikaru… well, I'm gonna feel better this night! You guys coming?" Ren asked her friends if they're going to the bar.

"I dunno! Maybe… well just take care of yourself Ice."

"And don't cause trouble too Ren!"

~~~

The day ended and night started.

~~~

"BENEDICTINE!" Terry ordered.

"What's that?" Ren asked the person on her left and it was Miki the purple haired lady.

Miki finished her customer before attending to Ren's question.

"This is Benedictine…" She got a silver glass and added so many wines. "It consists of 35 different wines/flavorings." She said shaking the glass and pouring it to a little one.

"35?! That's too many!" Ren yapped as she slid the one shot glass on the counter to terry's.

** 11:45

"Too bad Maki can't come!"

"It's alright Mitsui, that means less expenses for you!"

"Miyagi, when are you going to pay for yourself?"

"Fujima, Mitsui doesn't mind." Miyagi looked at Mitsui and smiled stupidly, 

"Sendoh, say something!" Fujima said as Sendoh, as usual, is quiet. The four men entered BLACK VULTURE. Ladies stared at the four good looking creatures, Miyagi has no time to sit, because a woman danced in front of him and he danced back. He was wearing a leather fit turtleneck shirt and leather pants. Mitsui sat down wearing the usual blue polo shirt and pants. Sendoh wore a sleeveless medium sized shirt and Fujima, loose t-shirt. 

Many ladies went on their table and asked to dance, Sendoh and Fujima got up but Mitsui was not yet ready to dance.

"ICE! Too slow!" Dylan shouted, she was now wearing all yellow. 

"I'm trying my best!" 

"Well, try harder!" was Dylan's reply. 

"Geez…" ren murmured.

"Peach Brandy with Strega." A customer ordered in Ice's corner. "Coming up!" Ice said. 

A woman wearing a fit orange buttoned sleeveless shirt with some slit on the side and black pants that has XXXXXXXXXX stitches on the sides revealing a part of her flesh. And you can see that she covered her mid thigh with an orange skirt. (The orange skirt is located inside of her pants; it is visible because of the XXXX stitches.) Caught the eyes of Mitsui. "What is she wearing?" Mitsui smiled to himself walking towards the counter. 

"Sour-bash whiskey with a little Drambuie." Mitsui ordered to the girl in orange.

Ren turned around and faced her customer and was shocked. "Hi Ren!" Mitsui greeted. 

"Can you please order in a different counter sir?" she commanded.

"What's your problem, I like to take it here!" Mitsui protested.

"Good evening Sir, do have a problem?" Terry the blonde asked Mitsui.

"NO. Everything's fine. So wont you give me my order?" he asked again Ren quickly gave Mitsui his order. "I like to do a 'DUEL' with you, I have no money y'know…" Mitsui told Ren, of course, Ren doesn't know what a duel means.

 "Well? What are you staring at?" Mitsui said, waiting for Ren to move, Terry went towards Ren to help her,  "A 'duel's'/ a **double drink**, is a wine drinking contest between the customer and the bartender, you drink what the customer orders at the same amount and glasses, when you win, he pays triple the prize, you lose, the store's going to pay for it. You can't resist the offer."

"Really?" Ren smirked as she got a tall glass and poured both sour mash whiskey and Drambuie in it and shook it. Poured some in each one-shot glass. 'i've never tasted this before, but I can't let him think that I'm weak!' 

"You ready?" Mitsui raised his glass and so did Ren, all the people sitting on the counter watch the battle. Ren nodded and they both drank their glasses straight into their bellies. 

"BUARGHH!"  Ren didn't drink the wine instead her mouth gave up all the wine into the table. "What is this taste?" she asked, "It's spicy and hot!" she complained. "Giving up?" Mitsui teased, Terry stared at Ren and "You're on!" she said drinking another, Mitsui just smiled while drinking at the sight of his student's hardship. "Looks like you're having a hard time?" Mitsui teased again at the drowsy Ren. "Just… getting … started!" she said reaching for another glass, Mitsui enjoyed his favorite wine, he already took 10 glasses, and Ren only 5, she can't take it anymore and she passed out. 

"I thought you said you drink…" Mitsui chuckled.

"~sighs~" was all Ren did. "Excuse me, I need to use the ladies room." She continued.

Ren went out of the counter and headed for the comfort room when a handsome guy danced with her, her body reacted to the situation, which caused her to dance back. It's her first time to dance wildly; actually, she isn't very good, her body's just moving… that's all. The guys danced with Ren, she has a strange movement, Mitsui just watched the show and didn't react for there was nothing wrong with what she's doing and guys were just dancing. 

It was 1:00 in the morning. Black Vulture is still wild, alive and partying. Ren was becoming wild, Mitsui was now dancing with her in the ledge/ stage. Ren didn't notice who she's dancing with. Mitsui removed his polo shirt and Ren's fit orange buttoned sleeveless shirt was now unbuttoned and her orange sports bra was exposed. It became a wet party. Mitsui's guiding ren so she won't look stupid. If you could only see her. she's like square dancing.

"REN!" a group of women arrived at the now, very alive bar. One of them went up the ramp and took Ren.

"Sensei!" Yaone half scolded.

"Wassup Yaone-san…" Mitsui said still dancing.

"Sensei! She has a job to do." Yaone continued.

"Don't worry she wont get fired."  He shouted in order for Yaone to hear him.

"We still have classes tomorrow, we better take her home!" Yaone fixed her friend's shirt and pulled her out of the ledge. "Ice! Ice! Get over it!" she said as her friend fell on her shoulders. 

Yaone and the girls all went in her car and brought Ren home….

The next day… [9:00 am Shohoku college]

"Ooooohhhh my aching head! I shouldn't have gone to school today!" 

"You little minx! If only you remember what happened last night!"  Yaone stated.

"Why? What happened last night? By the way did you know that our Zoology teacher asked me to double drink with him?" Ren said.

"No wonder you were dancing like crazy." Hikaru joined the conversation.

"I what!!!" Ren questioned not believing what she heard.

"And you wont believe who you're dancing with… I bet you wore an orange sports bra right?" Yaone smiled evilly, knowing how her friend would react to this.

"How did you know that?" Ren asked half histerically then asked again in a calm voice. "Who was I dancing with anyway?"

" Tell her Hikaru…"

"Alright…" Hikaru chuckles… "Your Favorite subject adviser… Hisashi Mitsui…" she told ren…

In disbelief, "I was not!" Ren objected. "I am not dancing with him even if I was drunk!"

"Too late, you already did." Yaone said coldheartedly.

"It wasn't that wild… is it?" Ren asked with a little hesitation.

"We rather keep our mouth shut!" both Ren's friends said giggling.

***

"Brgghhha… brghhh…" 

"Are you finished PUKING?"

"Bakero Yaone… can't you see I'm dying here?"

"You're over exaggerating! Ice my friend."

"I'm done." Ren went out of the school comfort room wiping her mouth, to her surprise she saw her Zoology teacher talking to her best friend. 

"Oi, Ice. You finish puking?" Yaone asked with a smirk.

"You vomited?" Mitsui asked forcing himself to laugh.

Ren didn't mind him and just told Yaone: "Hey, I'm gonna go to my Bio class… meet you t'night!" and she took off.

***

The entire day was merry and gay… as usual all students went on with their lives.

***

BLACK VULTURE: 6:00

"Where's that girl?" 

"Terry… chill out, she drank too much last night with YOUR DREAM BOY!"

"Oh drop it Dylan! You know how that guy is." Terry reasoned.

: Door opens:

"Good evening…" Ren entered the bar lamely

"What's up with you?" Miki asked.

"Nothing… I just feel sleepy." Ren answered.

"Well that won't help you on this job… you better change before we open." Terry ordered in a bossy voice and Ren followed.

            At last! The night came and everyone was present. As usual it was a lively evening. People were dancing and and enjoying themselves. Ren was improving and she's now prepared and snappy. 

"Hey, go to table #4 and take their order." The manager told Ren, she turned her gaze to the said table and quickly reacted… "I'm busy! Why not ask, Miki or one of the twins!?"

"They asked for you… I think they like your outfit… he he he" the manager joked. Ren was wearing her outfit last night only different color… blue top and black pants with red fit mini skirt inside.

RECAP, REN'S OUTFIT LAST NIGHT a fit orange buttoned sleeveless shirt with some slit on the side and black pants that has XXXXXXXXXX stitches on the sides revealing a part of her flesh. And you can see that she covered her mid thigh with an orange skirt. (The orange skirt is located inside of her pants; it is visible because of the XXXX stitches.)

"Joe!!!" she whined. Ren fixed herself and walked towards table number four which has Miyagi, Sakuragi, Fujima, Sendoh, Akagi and Mitsui sitting in a row that's like a half circle chair { [ -( II-  ] ß like that, the (- is the chair and II- table. Sorry for the inconvenience}

"May I take your order?" she asked politely. Mitsui who's sitting 

"I'll have… the usual whiskey… no wait… I feel like having Tequila…" Ren erased the latter and replaced it with tequila… then Mitsui speaks again… "Change my order MS. I'll have London Dock Rum… that will satisfy me better!" Mitsui was reducing Ren's temper, which Ren has yet to learn, Miyagi and the guys were just sitting there watching their friend's work. Ren wrote down his order… "Is that FINAL sir?" she asked, changing the pitch on the 'FINAL' word. "Uhm… now that you asked… I like Sloe Gin better…"

"WILL YOU MAKE UP YOUR MIND OR ARE YOU JUST TESTING MY PATIENCE!!! If you want someone that has a lot of it… don't choose me!" Ren shouted as she turned her back and was about to leave when… "Customer's always right Ms. McGrady… Let's see if the OWNER finds out about this…" Mitsui threatened with a stupid grin and Ren walked away.

"You. Are. Evil." Miyagi said… "You should make your student an exception." He continued.

"Baka! Why should I?" Mitsui replied.

---

"Ice, baby…" Joe, the manager called.

"What is it?" she responded.

"You're called by the owner…" he was cut off by Ren.

"WHAT? The owner's here? But I thought you said they were on a business trip.

"Yeah, yeah… but they already gave this bar… what am I doing??? just hurry up there! The office is located near mine…. TERRY! THE CUSTOMER'S WAITING!" he shouted.

            Ren quickly went up the stairs and stood in front of the door… _shit! That fuckin' teacher isn't kidding. I swear I'll kill him if I get fired in this job!_

            Ren knocked… "Come in." was the reply. She turned the knob and the door opened. _I sure want to meet the owner of this bar, but not this way! _She enters the room and saw that the owner is sitting on his chair with his back facing Ren.

"So, I heard you're new here…" the owner started.

"Uhm… y… yes sir." She answered politely.

"You seem kinda polite."  "Why did a customer report you… anyway someone told me that you disrespect a customer? Is that right **Ms. McGrady**?" the voice seem familiar to Ren, _that voice…_ Ren thought as the chair turned and she saw an unbelievable person…

            It was her Zoology teacher, Hisashi Mitsui. Ren froze… in terror? Not exactly… maybe she doesn't want to admit that one of her hated & despised person in the worl was her boss… _man! Is this true?? Please... let it be a nightmare…" _Ren prayed.

"Speak Ms. McGrady… is there a problem? Or are you shocked to see your Zoology teacher sitting in this chair? You can't tell the school that I go in a bar… why? Cuz' I OWN one…" Mitsui grinned.

"You're just saying that… if I know, you just sneaked in…" Ren stopped when someone knocked at the door.

"Come in…" Mitsui said and Joe went in.

"I was just checking if she went in here…" Joe told Mitsui.

"It's okay… we're fine." Mitsui replied and Joe went out and closed the door.

_Ooops. Ren you very stupid girl! you stupid stupid… _Ren's self- thinking was cut off by Mitsui.

"What were you saying?" Mitsui asked.

"NoTHIng…" Ren's voice was forced to come out.

"Ohhh… so you were very impolite, do you know that?" Mitsui asked taking advantage of the scene. Ren couldn't quit, she needs the money for her tuition and everything and besides her work's fun and the salary is incomparable!

"Don't worry, I wouldn't fire you… I'm having fun when you're here…" Mitsui placed his elbows on the desk. Ren was standing there thinking of a word to say.

"Okay!" Mitsui said leaning on his chair. "If you don't want to speak I'll tell you what I want and what you should change…" he said studying Ren.

"What?!" Ren almost shouted but remembered the situation… "I mean… what do you mean… SIR." 

"You're scaring the fishes away… MY-customers. Unbutton that blouse. Are you also wearing a sports bra? Is it blue?" He ordered and that shocked Ren and made her to redden that Mitsui noticed.

"What are you thinking? Do you want me to do it?" he said. 

"I am comfortable in my outfit… SIR."

"Will you stop making a tone on the SIR part…" Mitsui demanded and continued… "Haven't you noticed that Terry and the others have a lot more customers than you do? That's because they attract the men and something like that. I'll do it for you…" he smiled with a daring voice.

_Is he insane!!! No choice… besides, miki wears a bikini top! And I'll have my pants on abyway… unlike Terry!_ Ren thought, she quickly removed her blouse and was replaced by the blue sports outfit with cross back…

"That's a nice flaming skirt you have there…" Mitsui smiled.

"No. no. no. absolutely not. I'm not acting like a whore!"

"Come on… it's more than 10 inches high! Whores wear 5 or less…" Ren gave Mitsui a strange look…

"I'm just kidding… you're scaring away the customers and that outfit's for… grannies…" Mitsui chuckled.

"Look…" Ren started. "I'm wearing these kind of clothes from the day I got here and if…" she was cut of by Mitsui's strange glare.

"Take-it-off." He said each word clearly. Ren gave her teacher a bad look, unzipping her black pants quickly and throwing it to Mitsui.

"Nice… it's not like you're going out there naked."

"Can I go now?" Ren asked.

"Not quite… you have an interview… with me."

"Wha… is that necessary?" she asked in disbelief.

"For minors like yourself… I think it is." He answered briefly leaning on his back and moving his chair in a side-by-side manner. "I made the working age, what, above 23." Mitsui chuckled a bit.

            Ren stayed still. Mitsui studied her. 

"Turn around." He ordered.

_What is this some kind of audition or something. _Ren thought.

_Hn, let's see if you can be a brat now… _Mitsui's thought played as he watched Ren.

"Well?" he said impatiently.

"I'm not applying for a model, thank you." Ren stated but did it as soon as she saw Mitsui made a certain eye contact with her.

"Okay… Now juggle." 

_What does he mean JUGGLE… I'm not a court jester, is he playing?? OH! I get it… this is sort of, pay-back-time for him, I humiliated him in front of the class. Nice job MYSELF! _

"Are you serious? Juggling is for clowns." 

"Aren't you?"  he shot back and continued as he tossed 3 wine bottles straight at Ren, fortunately, she caught all of them with a hard time.

_Here goes, I saw Terry and Dylan do this, it should be easy. _Ren tossed the bottles in the air at the same time and tried to catch it… Mitsui was watching, he was enjoying it, his hands placed below his chin. One bottle was tossed in a certain corner in the room the other landed behind her feet and the other she caught.

"Oh no… I'm terribly sorry sir, those glasses were expensive, and I'll fix it," she said panicking, picking up the glasses.

***

"So how did it go with the boss?" Dylan asked, almost yelling from their distance. 

"GREAT!" Ren yelled back. "It was great! Thanks for not telling me who he is!"

"You didn't ask… freeze girl. He's the son and the new owner of this bar, it's your fault for misbehaving." Terry butted in the talk.

"Thanks for reminding."

TO BE CONTINUED….

**I APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENEANCE **  


	5. episode 5

HEY I CHANGED MY NICK: phosphoric-acid ß my new nick.

I'm really sorry. Am I confusing you? I hope not. That is going to be my last change. Forgive me. Hehehe… 

I have a little song here use the 'diddy' chorus to sing this.

The 'A'                     The 'L'                  The 'L'        The 'I'                  The 'A'           The 'N'               The 'N'                  The 'E'

It's ALIANNE! It's ALIANNE!

**STUPID ISN'T IT?    **ENJOY!

EPISODE 4:  

**An F for misbehavior!**

It was a normal day in Shohoku College. Winter was yet to come and hibernation will be active. 

"YAONE! WAIT UP!" A light-brown haired girl was running towards Yaone who was walking towards her class.

"Hey, sorry I didn't show up last night. So what happened?" Yaone asked her friend.

"Do you really want to know, well, I'm telling you anyway!" Ren said with a stupid smile showing off her teeth. "You'll never guess what happened."

"Hell, just tell me!" Yaone demanded.

"Fine! I met my boss."  Ren squealed.

"Really? Male or female? Is he cute?" Yaone asked excitedly.

"Won't you ask who he is first?" 

"Who is he?" Yaone replied in her usual tone.

"Him!" Ren said looking behind Yaone, Mitsui was approaching the room that Yaone and Ren was standing by.

"You mean 'HIM', the **power puff girls'** villain?" Yaone joked turning around.

"Good morning Ladies, care to get inside? I'm going to start my class." Mitsui said fluently in a sexy way, well he didn't tried to look sexy. Yaone was shocked and half wanted to scream. The two girls went inside the room and took their seats.

"Is that true? Man, I got to apply there!" Yaone said eagerly.

"Hey, you already have a boyfriend." Ren gave her friend a look. Then after a while someone called her,

"Hey Ren, I saw you last night at the bar, you look hot. Want to go out with me?" a guy asked in a whisper, he was Kiyota Nobunaga,  he just transferred from Kainan 4 years ago, he's now in 4rth year and just switched his course to Zoology. He must take Zoology 2 to complete his record, he's the poit guard for Shohoku.

"No jerk face. I rather go out with… anybody than with you." Kiyota has an eye for Ren since Ren was a freshman, but she dislike him because he's a chick boy. He's like, one of the most popular boys in school but, a windbag and a total jerk. Ren almost shouted and that disturbed the class.

"Excuse me ms. McGrady… can you share us you're discussion with Nobunaga?" Mitsui asked. 

"No thanks sir, but my private life is none of your concern."

"Very well, then discuss it OUTSIDE MY CLASS." Mitsui's voice raised and that shut ren's mouth for she remembered who Mitsui is.

"I… I can do that." Ren answered and went out of Mitsui's class.

~BELL~

-------------------------------------------------*

"That child is really a brat!" 

"Chill, Mitsui… it'll be pay back time for you tonight." Miyagi said.

"Right." Mi-chan reacted. "So, is Marie coming this evening?" he continued.

"You bet she will. She just arrived from Canada, the modeling business? And she's anxious to see you!" Miyagi answered.

"Really?"

"I wish she'd notice me more." Miyagi panted.

"Dream on Miyagi-kun… Oi, I'm going now, I have class."

_She's here… _Mitsui thought.

~FLASHBACK~

In an apartment, 

~yawn~ "Oh shit!" It was early in the morning Mitsui just woke up with only a white sheet covering him AND a woman who happen to be on his arm. Mitsui slowly sat on the bed holding his head. It is hurting so bad. 

"What happened?" Mitsui asked himself trying to remember what happened. _That's right me and the guys were at the bar and I was suppose to bring Marie back home and… FUCK! _Mitsui's self thinking was disturbed by Marie's soft hand on his back. Marie lets out a yawn.

"Good-morning." She greeted heavily as she sat up and took the blanket to cover her body and kissed her partner and Mitsui returned the favor. 

"I'm sorry for what happened last night." Mitsui apologized.

"I can't believe you resisted me! I know you like me Hisashi Mitsui…"

"You're right I like you, but that's it!" Mitsui explained, 

"Why? You like your bar tenders more than a model? I can't believe you! You did it with Terry and resisted me? Wh…" she stopped, she can not handle the situation. Mitsui put on his pants and shoes. Marie gave her words, "Don't worry prof., I'll let you realize that you really like me. Soon." 

"Yeah I bet you will, I got to go." Mitsui bade goodbye.

"Fine, TAKE CARE!" she ang

~END~

*                        *                       *                        *

"What is that skirt, girl?" Miki greeted Ren as she came in BLACK VULTURE. The girls were surprised to see Ren's make over that Ren was very uncomfortable of.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. I just noticed it today, but if I was given a chance. I wanna trade legs with you. ESPECIALLY those thighs!" Dylan said in a not so exaggerated way. 

Who wouldn't be surprised if the girl wearing almost everything, now wears almost nothing. Ren was wearing black sports-bra-like top and black 10.5-inch high mini skirt made from snakeskin. Of course with Terry's supervision, black lipstick to pair the outfit and a 4-inches high-cut boots with some kind of cross laces on each side to expose part of her skin as her foot wear.

"Good job Terry!" the manager praised.

"Well I wouldn't have done it if Mitchi didn't asked me to." She explained.

Ren's light-brown hair was raised up with a couple of long bangs placed behind her ears. She looks hot. Her body began to show her curves and flow, it was until 7 pm that the whole world knew the existence of Renice McGrady. Customers were really showering Ren, she even lose her poise a couple of times.

"Hey, Freeze! Table number 4!" Joe calls.

"AGAIN!? Ask Miki instead!" she whined as she took a glimpse at the table and saw her Zoology teacher's elbow on the table, and was waving at her deviously.

"Joe," she whined again, finally she moved her feet and began to walk slowly towards table #4. 

"Finally, you took my advice!" Mitsui said in a sighing way like 'thank god you took my advice' way.

"Sir, I didn't took your advice, I wouldn't wear this thing if you didn't tell me that I would lose my job if I didn't."

"Mi-chan you black mailer!" Miyagi teased with a chuckle.

Suddenly, after what seem like a forever conversation a sexy woman appeared.

"Mitsui!" she greeted and gave Mitsui a passionate and hard kiss, Mitsui returned it with much more passion. The woman wiped it after. Ren just stood there, very still. Seeing a teacher's love life is creepy. But a model's is cool.

"Sir I'll come back after 10 minutes." Ren turn around and walked away, preventing herself from seeing more creepy stuff. (???)

"Look at her. so beautiful." Ren panted, she didn't realized that Terry was next to her.

"Who? Marie?" she questioned.

"Yeah. I wish to be a model one day." Ren answered.

"Right. Get back to work." Terry ordered.

-----------*

"Let's dance Mitchy." Marie flirted.

"Why not ask me?" Miyagi asked in a little boy's tone.

"Well you're not my type Miyagi-chan!" She said seductively.

'I wish aya-chan was here." Miyagi sighed.

Mitsui and Marie went into the dance floor; they danced hip-hop, dirty and many more. Mitsui was really good, and he actually looks young for a 25 year-old man. He turned his eyes on the counter and saw Ren, rushing. She almost dropped one of Mitsui's expensive wines and Mitsui wasn't thankful for that. Why? He won't have any reason to scold his student and have his revenge. Childish? not really.

Miyagi took the dance floor and danced with Marie replacing Mitsui, he went on to the counter to order a drink. 

            "Oi, give me a one-shot brandy." He told Ren, she gave him his order without any arguments.

"Hey, I wanna dance." He told Ren who only replied:

"Who's stopping you?"

"Well, I have no partner." He reasoned with a smile.

"Get one." She said blankly.

"Let's dance. Unless, you only know how to do square-dancing?" Mitsui sounded daring.

Ren was quite nervous about the idea of dancing. She doesn't know anything. She doesn't even know how to wriggle her butt, or to square dance, but she has to say something to prevent Mitsui from embarrassing her.

"I can dance…" her voice was some how… little.

            The two headed for the dance floor, Mitsui started to make a move, well, Ren just moved her shoulders up and down, right after left. She managed to stay cool. _Dammit! If only I join my classmates in this hip-hop stuff… I wouldn't be this ignorant. _

Ren wasn't into dancing that much, even though this is the 23rd century and almost every high school especially college kids in school were addicted to it. Her best friend Yaone, offered to teach her, but she was more interested in sleeping and things.

            "Nice move. Is that what they call, ROBOT DANCE?_" _Mitsui teased.

            "Hah…" Ren forced to laugh from humiliation, "Right… that's right."

            Mitsui danced in circles, and went closer to Ren. But foolishly, she kept on backing and backing; she even stepped on a man's toe. 

_Ren you stupid thing! What are you doing? _she thought, she has no choice but to follow Mitsui dance. STUPID! She was looking at Mitsui's shoes and footwork when suddenly, the shoes changed, she looked at the different person and saw that it was Kiyota, dancing with her. she can't just leave. 

"HAH! Is that dancing?" he made fun of Ren.

"It's… style." Ren manage to get something out of her mouth.

"HEY!!!" Kiyota was moved by Mitsui.

"Told you, you were a bad dancer." Mitsui teased.

"What can you do about it?" Ren stated in a powerful voice.

Mitsui moved his face closer to Ren… "I can do something… meet me after class and that's an order…" Mitsui didn't finish for Kiyota's body-pushed him. 

"Flirting with our teacher now huh?" he said showing off his dancing skills. Not only is he good-looking, but also a good dancer, Ren can't top what he just did. She was even fascinated by the movement. Turning around and twirling on his butt. Even the people around them loved it.

While busy showing off, Mitsui took his place.

"Sir, I want you to teach me." She asked not so desperately.

_Wow! This girl's actually asks me! _Mitsui thought. "Fine. Meet meat the hall tomorrow." He sets the meeting place.

The conversation was stopped by Marie's 'dancing-with-Mitsui' but it's fine. __

I will not be left out, whoa! I asked the person I shouldn't have asked. it's already done, and just to think of it… he's a really good dancer but don't think that I haven't forgotten all the things you've done to me Mr. Hisashi Mitsui!

********* THE 

********* NEXT

********* DAY

*********!!!!

Last class: Zoology:

"Nice move last night… ROBO-GIRL!" Kiyota shouted from his seat. Ren just kept her mouth shut and let Yaone handle the situation.

"Shut it! You dance worst than a robot jerk." 

"Thanks." Ren thanked Yaone for standing up for her.

"Whoa! What happened? I just took off for a few days and people starts calling you names?" She went hysterical.

"He, he." Ren faked a laugh then explained… 

"REALLY? He's going to teach you? You're most despised and hated teacher, gonna teach you to dance???" Yaone almost shouted but just smiled at the incident.

"CHILL! It doesn't mean that we're okay. He's just going to teach me some moves and it'll never change a thing."

"RIGHT! And he didn't ask you for something in return?" Yaone asked with some hesitation.

"Of course not… I think so, Marie cut off our conversation!"

"Well, I bet there's some payment. After all you've done to him, he wont give up that easy." Yaone told her friend and Ren just kept silent.

 Zoology ended and no rudeness occurred

AFTER ZOOLOGY: dismissal time 3:00 pm.

"Where are you going Michi?" Miyagi asked.

"I'm just going to finish some business." Mitsui replied and Miyagi went on his way to the teacher's lounge.

_Darn! Why does it have to be in the school hall? Right! Stupid me! It's where all the Music facilities are… _Ren was walking towards the hall. She was desperate to learn hip-hop and other dances. 

She needed a male instructor because of the fact that women dance with men almost all of the times and she needed a male instructor to know what a guy wants a girl to do while dancing and, to scare all her insecurities. At last she reached her destination, she opened the door and the music was loud! It can't be heard outside though. The room was specially made for this kind of stuff. Mitsui turned the radio off. 

"You ready?" he asks.

"Um… yeah." Ren replies placing her bag on the ground.

   *****-*****

**READ BELOW! I WANT YOU TOO! IT CAME FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY SOUL!!!**

Hey… I am really putting my heart into this… I don't know why… maybe I just want 

you to be really impressed and to enjoy, I just want to hear that YOU are really enjoying 

this and you are really surprised with a particular part. I just want to know that people are 

enjoying what they are seeing from me!!! That's all…  

   FOR YOUR INFO: I'LL BE UPDATING EVERY 5 DAYS! BYE!


	6. episode 6

I JUST WANT TO INFORM YOU THAT THERE WILL ALWAYS BE A THRILLING PART IN EVERY CHAPTER!!!

**For those of you who are having a hard time picturing Ren, just imagine **

**ELIE/ RESHA VALENTINE from rave or DITA from vandread (Just make the hair of Dita very light brown and green eyes.). just a message to make your reading comfortable. **

EPISODE 6:

            Ren was inside the room. She was nervous; she doesn't want anyone to know that she doesn't know how to dance. But what the heck, she'll just have to learn.

"What are you doin'? We are going to finish nothing if you're just going to stand there!" Mitsui stated. Ren was really new to Mitsui's look. It's her first time seeing her zoology teacher not wearing his lab coat in school instead he replaced it with a gray muscle-cut t-shirt and black jogging pants.

"Come here." He said. Mitsui was standing in front of the stereo arranging songs. Ren was thinking: _Well, I better ask him… _Ren went towards Mitsui, 

"Oie, what's in it for you?" she began.

"What?" Mitsui was confused.

"This isn't free right? So how much?" she asked directly.

"No fee actually…" Ren was surprised that Mitsui was doing this for free.

"Really? This has no charge?" she asked again she could not believe it.

Mitsui's eyebrow raised… "Wait, I didn't say I'm doing this for free, I mean no fee! But it has some payments." He said.

"WHAT?! And what might those be?" Ren asked.

"You want to know now?" he asked.

"Well YEAH! Of course I want to know now before it's too late…" she replied tying her not too short hair in a high ponytail, she was starting to sweat.

"Well… it makes no difference whether you know it now or later." He said

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You can't back out." Mitsui smiled foxily. Like this was all planned out.

"And if I do?" she dared asking, 

"You'll get fired, and I'll flunk you in your course… OH! No need, once the principal learn about your job, she'll kick you out of school, you don't want a bad record, do you?" Right… he planned everything, he's desperate. At this rate Ren cant say NO, there's only one thing to do…

"Fine! What's the deal?" 

Mitsui grinned before saying a word, "It's easy, you'll just pretend to be my girl." he stated coolly! _Is he insane? When the school finds out about this the both of us will get kicked!_

"WHAT? You're asking your student to pretend to be your girlfriend? Are you that desperate?"

"All right I'll explain! Marie… do you know her? of course you do!" he answered his own question. "She really, how do I say this? Likes me. Not kindergarten like… like as in, wants… me… bad. She really force me to think that something happened between us over night, even though I know that it isn't true! She COULD put us to court if she wants, but if she sees you…" he didn't continue Ren guessed the continuation…

"She'll leave you alone?" 

"Well not exactly, but she'll stop bugging me and she'll not bring the issue to court. She's a powerful woman and she can turn it real." He explained.

"Can I get out of this?" Ren asked for the last time.

"No. just be thankful that you'll get something in return. Okay fine! If you do this… you'll get to triple you're salary." Mitsui said. Ren's eyes widen… 

"If that's the deal… of course I'll do it!"

"So it's a deal then." Mitsui assured offering to shake hands.

"Deal." She shook his hand.

"Get changed." He said.

"For what?" Ren asked in puzzlement.

"For this! Baka!" he nearly shouted.

"My uniform's fine…" she told her teacher who replied: "Soothe your self." 

"Show me what you've got." He commanded.

"I don't know anything?" 

"WHAT!" _this is harder than I thought_ Mitsui realized. 

"Right! The main part of dancing is the feet, follow me." He said in a low voice, placing Ren behind him, he separated his legs and began to make a hip-hop move, Ren had a hard time following. 

"Am I doing it right?" she asked as she kept dancing, she was tense.

"You're doing it correctly but you mustn't get tensed and pressure, loose yourself and feel the music." He advised. Ren did as she was told and to her surprise she was better.

"Finished in step one, now the hands, you either sway it in the air or make your own movement." He recommended as he held his hands in the air and Ren did a pretty good job.

"Now, we're advancing. Looks like you could handle this. This movement involves all part of the body… you need to thinks like a worm here. The work's all in your tummy." Mitsui began to demonstrate.

"That is hard." Ren reacted. "It's not, you just need to sway your tummy." Mitsui placed himself behind Ren and placed his hand on her tummy. It is totally slim; he couldn't feel any fat. 

"You work out?" he asks.

"Sometimes." She answered. Mitsui started to lecture. "You relax this part." He says tapping her tummy, "Then flow." Ren started to do the worm-thing-movement. Her body was starting to grind and she started getting most of the stpes. 

"Am I doing it right?" she continued… "Keep it up," Mitsui walked infront of Ren and started to dance back, now this is the part where Ren gets confused. She doesn't know what to do, Mitsui was holding her hips and, he stops.  
  


"When you dance with others… go with the flow, think of a step that will match his. That will make him want you more. Understand?" 

"Not really…" she said.

"You'll understand," Mitsui turned on the music and it was GOSSIP FOLKS.

"Now you try, I'll be your partner." Mitsui danced with Ren, she sees what Yaone do and she started applying the process. When the music started to rap, Ren dances freely but when it comes to the chorus both of them dance some modern. Mitsui taught ren new steps and directions for the rest of the hours. 

At last, it's 6:00 pm. Time for work, Ren was sweating. She has no idea that dancing was tiring, Mitsui handed her a white towel.

"You're a fast learner for a hard-headed student."

"Thanks, you're pretty good for a lousy teacher." She replied drying her hair.

"Am I? I didn't know that." He stated.

"Not really, why did you decided to be a professor Sir, you have a really money-making bar and rich family… why a teacher?" she asked.

"Being a teacher's nice but I'm doing this for my folks." He stops to grin. Then continued… "They don't agree that I'm responsible enough to handle the bar, so I'll have to prove them wrong, I told them I can handle both the responsibility of the bar and a teacher. But once I get fired or done anything wrong, they'll give the bar to my cousin or sell it." He stated. 

"I couldn't lose the bar, It's going so well, I'll quit teaching once my folks gives the bar entirely to me." Mitsui drank a bottle of Gatorade.

"Nice, story… you really want to keep the bar." she said. "But once your parents see what you've done to it, and how experienced you are to adult life… they might give you more!" Ren's thought became words. 

"Yep!" he said.

"I envy you! Sir," Ren told Mitsui as she opened the door and went out for work.

*****

            It was evening in Japan. The hot cool air surrounding black vulture. The counter was full of customers; Ren was getting the hang of her job. Her 19-year-old body can handle the four hours sleep a day, plus the 30 minutes sleep in class. Customers were increasing in numbers in Ren's part of the counter since she started to dress like the others. The door opens and the owner and his friends came in. as usual Ren was assigned to take their orders. 

"What'll it be sirs?" she asked the gentlemen, are they?

"Well, care to dance with me?" a guy with not so black hair, wearing fit black shirt and loose pants asked Ren to dance. 

"Mitto, don't disturb the pretty lady, she's working."

"C'mon! you wouldn't mind if one of your workers have fun, do you?" Youhei insisted.

            Ren just stood there, "Sorry Sir but I haven't finished my job!" She reasoned. 

            "How about dancing with me then?" Mitsui started to speak.

            "Nope, can I take your order?' she asked again. She left as soon as Mitsui got his order. 

"Mitchan! You were just rejected!" he laughed at his friend. 

'Nothing changed…' Mitsui whispered. 

"Marie's not here today." Miyagi said.

"So what?" Mitsui replied idly. "I'm gonna dance." He said asking a woman to go with him to the dance floor. 

****

"Oi, give me a drink." Ren just turned to the last customer and to her surprise it's Nobunaga. "Tequilla." He ordered. Ren quickly gave his order when he said: "I want you to drink with me." Of course it is obvious that he wants to settle for a drinking contest and so it begun. Ren prepared 10 glasses for each of them, there's no backing out now! This is her second time. Before Ren could pick up a glass Kiyota spoke.

"Here's the deal, if I lose, I'll pay, plus I won't bother you for the rest of your life…" 

"If you win?" Ren asked in awe  
  
 "I'll also pay!!! But… you'll have to dance with me ALL NIGHT!" he said heavily.

There's no way out. But she still can resist the offer. But if she wins… he'll stay out of her life and if she loses he'll pay, and she'll only dance. _There's no harm in dancing…_

"You're on!" Ren grabbed her glass and took a shot, she was leading 4-3, but why is Kiyota so stable. Soon it started to change phase. Kiyota was leading 9-7 and he won… Ren laid her head on the counter.

"You lost." Kiyota murmured as he grabbed Ren's wrist and went on the dance floor. Ren was a little woozy, but she manages to get up on two feet. Kiyota placed his hands on Ren's waist and the two danced.

            "Oie, Mitchy… look." Miyagi said as Mitsui sat on their table from dancing.

            "What?" he asked, he turns his eyes to Ren and Kiyota… 

            _You like that guy better than your Zoology_ teacher? _Let's see if you've learned something…_ he told himself. Then he saw Ren turn her back from Kiyota and danced. That's what exactly he taught Ren. Kiyota was lucky, dancing with Mitsui's creation.

Mitsui saw that Ren was actually listening to everything he tells her and teach her. All the moves were perfect… but she doesn't know enough. Only the basics. 

            After watching the two dance, _damn! All my teachings, wasted for that guy! I shouldn't have taught her! _Mitsui lost his dancing-appetite and went home with his 

Black Toyota-wagon. 

Back in the bar, Kiyota was having a nice time dancing with the girl. After years of adoring her, finally he got a hold of her. But he'll not take this opportunity. He'll take his time and find a better one. That's exactly the thing running in Kiyota Nobunaga's mind.

*

*

*

*

The next day…

"Ice you bitch!" Yaone nudged her friend; Ren was surprised because Yaone just popped out of nowhere. 

"W…H…A…T!" Ren said in low long tone, picking up her books that fell from Yaone's appearance, she looks like a vegetable.

"You didn't tell me you flirted with the coolest guy in school!" Yaone's tone was like congratulating her friend.

"I didn't FLIRT with KIYOTA! I was drunk, and I lost the deal!" She was kinda droopy, and her body was pale. 

"Right! I sort of, like that guy… no matter how much I tried to be on your side, I think you're lucky that he's got an eye for you! Girls are dying to date him and you…" Yaone stopped.

"I just don't like guys that think they're gods! It doesn't mean that you're powerful because you lead your team to 5 interhigh championships!" She gawped at Yaone.

Yaone stared back: "Duh! What d'you think? Of course they do! Let's head to Zoology before your crush gets mad at us!" Yaone joked.

"What crush?" Ren was fuddled. Yaone just gave her a simple laugh.

: Zoology:

            Every student was there, Ren was still having a hang-over and is lying on her table. She heard her teacher coming. Mitsui entered quietly. 

"Now class, did you have a good evening?" he asks, everyone stayed quiet. It's the first time their teacher cared about what they did last night. 

"Nobunaga, had a great time?" he asks.

"Very." Kiyota answers looking at Ren.

"I see." Mitsui smirked and the day continued. Ren was quite new to the idea that Mitsui didn't care a damn about her. he didn't even scolded her for doing something.

After Zoology:

"Shit! Sensei must be waiting for me!" Ren ran through the corridor and into the hall. When she got inside Mitsui wasn't there yet. That's a relief.

"Of course not! I wouldn't!" Ren heard a girl's whining. Someone opened the door. Ren moved to her feet and pretended to exercise. 

"Thanks for helping me out anyway!" the girl said in a sweet voice planting a soft delicate kiss on Mitsui's lips. 

WAIT FOR THE NEXT EPISODE! I'LL BE UPDATING EVERY 5 DAYS!!!!


	7. episode 7

I'll be updating in 5 days!!!

An F for misbehavior 7:

**For those of you who are having a hard time picturing Ren, just imagine **

**ELIE/ RESHA VALENTINE from rave or DITA from vandread (Just make the hair of Dita very light brown and green eyes.). just a message to make your reading comfortable. **

It was exactly 3:15 o'clock in Shohoku College. Mitsui entered the room where he saw Ren tying her shoes.

"Well here's a hard-working student." He praised.

Ren didn't reply. She stood up straight and stared at him real hard, 

"You have that girl with you, why don't you ask her to work with you?" she asked in a tone,

"Who Haruko? She's just asking me to talk to a teacher with her grade." Mitsui reasoned, then his face got more serious. 

"At least I'm not flirting with some airhead. If you'll just use me to teach you so that you can use it to dance with those kind of guys, humph." He stopped. 

"What's your problem sensei! That's a deal! What's your problem?" she asks.

"I just don't like Kiyota, he's from kainan and… what the heck… are we gonna chat or dance?" 

            "So we're cool?"

            "We're cool!" Mitsui answered. Ren doesn't want to have an argument and only wants to get done with the lesson! Mitsui taught Ren and she got everything… not quite everything.

"Dancing isn't bad at all!" Ren told Mitsui who's changing his shirt. They finished their lesson in exactly 6:30. 

"Who told you that it's bad?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"No one! I just thought." 

"That's the problem with thinking!" he chuckled then continued, " Where you heading?" He asked putting on his black shirt that matched with his _camouflage _or jungle loose pants.

"Work." She replied picking up her things.

"Why don't you ride with me?" he offered.

"I wouldn't say no!" she answered.

The two rode Mitsui's black-toyota wagon.

---        *

"So you said your mother died?" Mitsui started the conversation on the road.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal we haven't met anyway. About my father… I dunno where he is." 

"Really? You haven't met your folks?" Mitsui sounded surprised.

"That's why I really envy you! You have your parents to support you." 

"Y'have no idea! I need to impress them to get a good life!" he almost laughs.

"No problem! Surprise them. Oh yeah! I heard that you're a real bully when you were in Jr. high." Ren's voice was something like, is the impossible.

"Really? Do I look like one?" he asks.

"Duh!" was the reply.

"I like fights, will you believe that I cried?" he said waiting for Ren's expression, unfortunately Ren reacted the other way Mitsui's expecting her to.

"There's no big deal about a man crying. He's just a like woman but with different sex-organ." She informed and Mitsui's the one who was shocked with the expression and the explanation. 

            At last they reached the place. "Thanks for the lift!"

"No problem." Mitsui locked his car and both of them went in. They went on their separate ways. 

"I see, you're targeting the boss, you cheeky woman!" Miki teased when Ren arrived.

"I was not! He just gave me a ride from sch…" Ren forgot that she's not supposed to say something about her age so she just kept quiet. Then she noticed something, a poster.

_BLACK VULTURE'S 4th year anniversary… be at 'blue-beach resort to join the party. _

"What's that?" Ren asked Terry.

"Oh, it's our fourth year anniversary, we'll be going to blue-beach for the party. It's Mitsui's idea but his parents are planning this every year. Friends and daily customers are invited. Of course we'll be there to have fun and do the 'bar-tender's' stuff. It'll be the day after tomorrow!! You don't know?" Terry grinned as she informed.

"REALLY! A beach-party? Cool! Wait… how many days?" she asked as her excitement faded.

"1 week, I guess." Dylan answered.

"WHAT? I have cla… cool!" she faked a smile. 

***

"So, you going to bring her?" Miyagi drank his one-shot glass.

"Bring who?" Mitsui asked in awe.

"Durr! Marie, airhead!" Sendoh drank his beer.

"You bring her if you want. Anyway she'll probably come, she can be your date Miyagi." Mitsui provoked him.

"Sure, if she agrees… who'll be your date?" he returned the question.

"You'll be surprised." He grinned while his friends looked at each other with out a clue.

###

 "Excuse me sir, can I speak with you in private?" the light-brown haired woman interrupted the talking men.

"Sure, excuse me guys." Mitsui excused himself leaving the guys with suspicious look on their faces. The two went in Mitsui's office, as the door closed…

"What? An anniversary? Sir, I'm sorry but I can't come." Ren tried to reason but…

"No you're not! That's the perfect opportunity to show you off. Besides, my folks planned this not me! If you're not gonna be there, things might REALLY happen!" Mitsui reasoned himself.

"What am I gonna do? I'll miss my class."

"I'll handle it." Mitsui said with his usual grin.

Ren went out calmly, trusting Mitsui with her problem, at exactly 3'oclock am, the night ended.

----------------------- *

"Hey Ren!" a male voice called Ren; Ren didn't look behind. She walked straight the Jr. high school hall.

"Ren, wait up!" the voice continued until she stopped.

"What is it Kiyota senpai!" she asked. Ren looked like a sophomore in her Jr. high school uniform, and Kiyota a freshman. 

"Want to go with me to the dance tomorrow night?" Kiyota asked her.

Ren thought for a second then finally said her answer, "Yea, pick me up at 7.". she left with her last word leaving Nobunaga jumping in joy.

**** 'Tomorrow night' comes.

~BEEEEP~

Ren rode the red sports car that Nobunagas rented and reached the midnight dance.

"Is she your date dude?" one man asks.

"Meet Renice mcGrady." He introduced her, Ren shook hands with the students and just after the introduction excused herself. Kiyota waited and waited until it was time to have a romantic dance. All his friends danced with their dates and that left the coolest boy in first year- alone. 

Kiyota rolled his eyes and Ren dancing with another guy caught his attention. Now all of it was clear, Ren just used him to get a ride because her date was late. 

            That night was miserable for Kiyota, his friends made fun of him being replaced by some football player. 

~~~~~~~HEAVY FLASH~~~~~~~~~

"You will not be playing in the inter-high games Kiyota Nobunaga! What you've done is most promising! Bringing drugs in school!!!" 

"But DEAN! It's not mine! I was asked to keep them, I…" he was cut off by the dean, "That's what they all say, we'll have to ask Ms. McGrady about that!" The dean turned her eyes on Ren.

"I don't know." She answered in a trembling and disturbed voice.

"See…" The dean told Kiyota, Ren was looking at her lap and wanted to cry, but held her tears. She wanted to tell the truth that her Boyfriend owns the drugs and her she asked Kiyota to hide it. But if she tells, Kiyota'll get beaten up for the football team will know that he told the authorities.

"Ren, you betrayed me…" Kiyota half chuckled as he was going out of the Dean's office.

'YOU BETRAYED ME' 'YOU BETRAYED ME' 'YOU'

**********************!

"NOBUNAGA!" ~KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING~ a hand reached for the alarm. A heavy breathing escaped Ren's body. 

'That dream again!' she thought. 

"Hey, Yaone called and told me you have no classes" the door of her room opened and her brother appeared.

"That's a relief!" 

"And a guy named Mitsui called too. He said meet him at school this minute… don't tell me you have a boyfriend that I haven't met! " he teased then quickly closed the door that was followed by a flying pillow. 

"Oh man!" Ren instantly got up and took a bath then got dresses and went out.

*********************~

            "Why aren't you going with us?" a male whining was heard.

            "I'm working on a way to get her out of my life! She called me last night and asked me to be her date…" Mitsui told Miyagi.

            "What did you say?" Miyagi was expecting a stupid answer from Mitsui.

            "I already have one." he said in a fallow voice, 

            "You rejected a super model for a… who is the girl?" Mitsui can't tell Miyagi that they are just pretending for he'll tell Marie. He just kept silent and Miyagi who doesn't want to spend time talking with his friend rode his car and drove away from school.

            After Miyagi's flight Ren arrived, "Sensei, isn't that Miyagi-sama?" she asked, she was wearing black jogging pants and red sports bra. The combination of the suit showed her body perfectly. Mitsui blushed as he noticed himself staring at his student's body. "Aren't we going inside?" she ran inside the school with Mitsui walking behind her. they are the only person in the campus and good thing Mitsui's not the kind of person who'll take advantage of that! Will he?

They reached the hall, "You should warm up first, and we'll use these tomorrow. Marie's coming and… you should just get ready." He told Ren. 

She sat on the floor, spread her legs and reached for one foot, she was shocked when she felt Mitsui's warm hands on her waist, "Bend more bakero! It's not like you're just reaching for your knees."  He advised, Ren felt Mitsui's hand more as he was pushing Ren, it's not like any other men's hand. It's more like a hand of a woman. Mitsui on the other hand, was amazed at Ren's slender waist and lithe body and soft skin, _this is my student, my student, my student, my student…_ he keeps repeating to himself.

"Stand up." He ordered and Ren automatically obeyed. "Face me." Ren faced her teacher and found a 3-inch gap between them, Mitsui being higher.

"Push you body towards me." 

"Is that necessary?" she asked in an unfathomable voice.

"Are you doing it or what?" he said in a tawdry voice, Ren followed. She bent her body towards Mitsui and Mitsui bent lower on his back, "Now I'll push my body towards you and you bend back." He did what he said, "You see, it's like you're challenging me to have sex, and I'm like challenging you to do it." He explained.

"Cool!" she replied and looked more interested.

"Now, turn your back." Ren faced her back to Mitsui's chest. "Now move your ass."  Ren did as she was told, "You're pretty good, now while you're doing that place your hands on your knees, spread them and grind lower. Do you follow?" 

"Hai!" she answered and slowly placed her hands on her knees. "Do it like your seducing or you're delicate." Mitsui added.

Ren did what she was asked to do and did it with Fines and grace. In short she did it smoothly. "How's my ass?" she asked. "Perfect…" Mitsui stopped at what he said and Ren turned her head to raise an eyebrow, "I mean, doing good." He cleared.

"The guy would do this." He held her closer to him while she was going lower, and something tells her that she should turn around and face her instructor. She did. She meandered and bent and moved her body with the music, "You must have tantalizing eyes, like really seducing your partner." Mitsui whispered. Ren's tied brown-hair became loose, Mitsui placed one hand on Ren's hips and the other above Ren's shoulders. He spread his legs and ren was in between them. "You're good." He praised. 

"Really? I'm just doing what you say…." She was stopped when the hand on her hips pulled her closer. She can feel her sensei's breath on her cheek. Mitsui got her other hand and placed it on his chest. It was killing Ren, but she remembered that it's part of the dance. _Is this part of the dance too!? _She asked herself as she felt their nose touch. They kept dancing when… "I think I've learned enough? Aren't we going to the next lesson?" she asked as she extricated her self from Mitsui's grip.

            They practiced all day and it was perfect, Mitsui was very proud of his student. 

"Thanks." Ren thanked.

"No problem, we'll practice at the beach for you to get better." Mitsui grinned.

"Is the bar open?" she asked.

"No, tomorrow's a big day."  "By the way, I want you to come with me." He told Ren.

"Why?" she asked in puzzlement.

"We're gonna shop for your clothes." " You don't want marie to think that you're my student. Get in the car."  He continued

"But I'm impecunious right now!" she said in an insipid way.

"My treat! It's me who wants you to be dressed in a way." The two rode off to the mall. And brought clothes.

@@@@     @@@@@     @@@@@     @@@@@     @@@@@    @@@@

THE NEXT DAY…

"Hey, some lovely ladies are here!" 

"Onicha!!!! Don't barge in like that! Tell then I'm coming!" 

            Ren went downstairs and outside. She saw Terry, Dylan, Miki, Rei and Yumi then there was Yaone. Of course, the daily customer wouldn't miss this trip. "Who invited you!" Ren asked Yaone in a joking tone. 

"You did! And them." Was her reply. Ren wore blue sports bar, (As you can see, she loves wearing it!) and a white loose pants. she only wore 2 earrings in each ear instead of 4, they were thin round silvers that surrounds the lobe and the ear [CO-  'O' is the ear. sort of like that, not the two-piece earring].

            The seven girls went on their way to BLUE BEACH they were in a convoy, Mitsui's new red sports car that has double-back (2 rows of passenger's seat) and 3 vans following them and a car in front of them. They stopped to eat, Mitsui walked over to Ren's table and told her to ride with him as they were going to pick up Marie.

            After the stop, everyone went back to their own vehicle. Ren was now riding with Mitsui in front, at the back was Miyagi, & Sendoh with his date and at the third back Maki with Dylan. (P.S Maki's seat is like Miyagi and sendo's only it's at the back.) "She's your date?" Miyagi said in surprise, not only that she's a student it's because 'the student's'' HOT! 

PHOSPHORIC ACID!  I'll eat you alive!

Wagon- a car that has a long back; four wheeled vehicle that looks like an open truck.

Convoy- cars that move following one another.

ENJOY!


	8. episode 8

AN F FOR MISBEHAVIOR: 8

By: Phosphoric acid 

Former known as: AmBeR-A-Li

**For those of you who are having a hard time picturing Ren, just imagine **

**ELIE/ RESHA VALENTINE from rave or DITA from vandread (Just make the hair of Dita very light brown and green eyes.). Just a message to make your reading comfortable. **

 "She's your date?" Miyagi said in surprise, not only that she's a student it's because 'the student's'' HOT! 

@@@@

"Any problem?" Mitsui asked. Miyagi came closer to Mitsui to whisper something… "Are you crazy? Dude, that's a student!" 

"No she's not! She's my bar tender." Mitsui said calmly. 

At last they reached Mari's place and she's standing right in front of her house. She was smiling up to her ear and suddenly faded when she saw Ren smiling at her. As you all know, Ren's a big fan of hers. Miyagi went out and picked up his date's things. Mari just followed his date, she stopped at the driver's seat, Mitsui opened the window. 

"Nice of you to join us." He said thickly. 

"My pleasure." She stared at Ren.

#Inside the car#

"So, Mitchy. How long are you two together?" Mitsui looked at Ren that means he wants Ren to answer Mari's question.

"About two weeks. He's fantastic, I've never met anyone like him!" Mitsui was amazed at the girl's answer, _smart ass_ he thought.

"R… really. Nice." Was the model's response, she wanted to stay cool. "How old are you? You look like a minor to me." Mari asked suspiciously.

"Well, not as old as you actually." Men started to laugh at the answer. She's the first person they know who ever dared to make fun of Mari even if it was only a joke. Mari just smiled.

"Where did you two meet?" Sendoh finally asked.

"In the class room." Mitsui and Miyagi gulped and almost choked at Ren's honesty.

"REALLY? Interesting, why were you there?" Mari's eyes widened at the hole that she just discovered.

"I was asked to give him some silver earrings that's all." She stated, at least she didn't lie. 

"True, very true." Mitsui was relieved and stared at Ren and she looked back and smiled.

"Oh," Mari said innocuously, the hole she discovered closed.

"Guys, guys, stop interviewing her. You're starting to scare her!" Mitsui told his friends and made Mari steam.

            At last they reached the place, "we're going to our room now." Mitsui told the group Ren's eyes widened and waited for a time to react.

            "Me and Dylan'll go too!" Maki said.

            "Us too!" Sendoh told the guys.

            "You wanna go now?" Miyagi asked Marie.

            Mari stared at the two, Mitsui & Ren, hard before she went with Miyagi.

The whole group separated, "What? We'll also share rooms? Who are we sharing rooms with?" 

"You're witty! I didn't expect you to answer those questions smoothly." Mitsui finally told Ren what he wanted to say.

"Yea, WELL? Don't tell me we're sleeping together?" she asked again changing the topic.

"This is perfect! She'll totally stay away from me…" he was stopped by a loud calling…

"MITCHY-BOY! MITCHY!!!" Mitsui remembered that froggy voice, it was…

'Sakuragi?' he whispered, 'oh! I invited him, wait who's that guy? KIYOTA?' he thought and it was Kiyota. "Who-invited-you?" he whispered.

"Hey- Ren," Kiyota grinned with something in it.

"Hey," Ren's voice was small.

"I didn't know that you go out with teachers, is this how you get A's in class?"  he some what insulted Ren, but Ren just kept shut.

"Shut up! Who invited you to this party?" Mitsui tried to shut Kiyota.

"Hisashi Mitsui, Have you forgotten, I'm a former Kainan. Maki did and so did my best friend." He was referring to Sakuragi who was busy eyeing the place.

"Let's go." Mitsui said.

"See you tonight Ren." Kiyota said in a seducing tone.

@@@@@@

"How well do you know that guy?" Mitsui asked Ren who was watching TV in their room while he was getting some soda; he sat on the couch where Ren sat.

"Who? Kiyota?" Mitsui nodded in return "why?" Ren asked. 

"I noticed that he really has something against you. Did you two made love to each other or something?" Mitsui smiled making it obvious to Ren that he is suspicious.

"Hell no! it's like this, I have done something to him that I didn't mean."

"What was that?" mitsui asked.

"I was in Jr. high and he was a freshman. We were not friend but he kind of courts me."

"So, something happened between you two!" he joked.

"Shut up and listen. There was this time when he asked me to go to the Junior-Senior dance with him and I agreed for my boyfriend can't go. When we were there my boyfriend appeared and Kiyota was left with outa date the whole night, I heard his friends made fun of him and thinks that football men are better men."

"Really, that wasn't too bad." Mitsui made a comment.

"I'm not yet finished, this is where it became complicated. I asked him to keep something, to hide something for me." Ren said looking serious, Mitsui have never seen her so serious.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Just drugs." She answered.

"YOU? use drugs?" Mitsui almost shouted, he cant believe it.

"I said let me finish! It's not mine! It's my boyfriend's. there was a rumor that drugs were in school, teachers suspect football team uses it. I know Kiyota can't resist if I ask something, well my boyfriend thought of it… and..," she stopped then forced herself to tell the truth that only Kiyota and her know.

"Kiyota goy caught. Me and my boyfriend were also there for some reason, they asked him, he told the truth but there was no proof, they asked me… it was my chance to protect him I was about to talk when I stared at my boyfriend and I was scared that Kiyota might get beaten up, it's better to get punished than beaten. He was banned from the basketball team and all the members had drug tests, I broke up with my boyfriend after that. I really wanted to tell them but they would break Kiyota's body into pieces. It's better to get banned than damaged."

"So that's why he didn't made it to the inter high." Mitsui said.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Mitsui asked again.

"Tell him? Even if I tell him it wouldn't matter, Kainan lost with out him and non of this would happen if it wasn't for me!" Ren took a bite on her burger.

"That's your story."

--- 8:00 pm ---

            BLUE BEACH is really full of single people, all of them having fun and getting dirty, most of the people were dancing few were mingling with one another. Beach's sand was full of people's footprint. Tables were arranged in a particular side far from the water surface. It's just a normal clean beach.

 Mitsui together with Ren just arrived. Mitsui was wearing black undershirt that showed his fantastic abs fully. He has six of them, he looks totally dreamy! He paired it with his camouflage loose pants. He has a pierced ear too with one silver earring.

 Ren on the other hand was wearing her purple bikini top with blue waves as its design, covered by a white transparent hanging buttoned shirt in which instead of buttoning were tied to each other's end. Her cleavage is very visible, with her bust size: 34 ½ all men were eyeing her face and her body. She paired her top with a long beach cloth tied around her waist. Even though she's not like any other women who were in their complete bikini wear, there's something in her that made men interested.

"Uh-huh! I feel like I'm naked." She whispered to Mitsui.

"Don't pay attention to them. Just think that you're their fantasy and they're 

under your control," Mitsui told her.

"hehehe… that's funny." She sort of snorted.

They reached their table and sat with Miyagi, Maki, Sendoh, Kiyota, Mari, Dylan and other tenders including Yaone. She was Kiyota's partner. 

"Mi-chan, let's dance." Mari invited in a volatile voice.

"No thank you, we're going to dance." Mitsui rejected the black-bikini lady. Mari was in a full black bikini, nothing to cover her bikini under wear (???).

Mitsui and Ren danced, they danced normally at FIRST. "This is kinda fun." She told Mitsui. "First time?" he asked in return.

"Not really, but to dance like this, yea." She answered they danced and danced. Suddenly the bright white light was turned off. Darkness surrounded the beach and there was like an 'uhhhh' sound from the people then after a minute, disco lights were on and the beach served wines and all, but BLACK VULTURE tenders aren't the one serving. 

Music became loud and smashing. Mitsui felt that someone's staring at them, he's right he turned his eyes on the table and saw Mari, Miyagi and Kiyota staring at them. But Marie stared real hard. 

"Look at the table." He ordered Ren and she took a glimpse.

"Ride with me." He said. Mari's eyes widened as she saw Mitsui pull Ren and gasped when Ren moved her body smoothly, Miyagi gulped when he saw Mitsui and Ren's position which puts Ren between Mitsui's legs and Mitsui's like, smelling Ren's neck while untying her transparent blouse's knot. 

"Ooooh he's making me mad!" Mari murmured.

"Wanna dance Mari- Chan?" Miyagi asked. 

"NO!" she screamed and stared at Mitsui angrily with burning eyes.

"That tickles sensei!" she whispered, Mitsui's lightly rubbing Ren's tummy with the cloth after untying her knot. 

"Gomen, just continue what you're doing. we're luring her."

Mari had her legs crossed and her palm closed, seeing Ren's boobs touching her man's chest! She can't take it anymore but she can't do anything for she knows that Mitsui and Ren are Boyfriends and girlfriends. Mari got up from her chair and planned to walk towards her man and steal him from Ren. 

            The two saw Mari walking towards them and Mitsui quickly took action. He placed his mouth closer to Ren that she can feel his breath, Ren exhailed back. Mari can see them clearly she stopped to stare at them. Mitsui lowered his head into Ren's upper chest, placed his lips on them softly. _Oh shit! Is this part of the plan! Darn, it tickles. _Ren's thought came.

He felt Ren quiver a bit, maybe she's new to the situation, then he hardened his grip in Ren's waist that meant 'stay cool', in return Ren placed her hands around her partner's neck. He trailed his lips until it reached Ren's neck. He took a peak if Mari's still there and she's there alright, ready to explode. Just a little more and she's out of his life. He opened his mouth, which is placed on his partner's neck and licked it fully. He trailed his tongue from her neck up to her jaw line…

**

Ren turn around with one of her hand around Mitsui's neck while Mitsui's arm was around her waist while she's dancing, her hips moving to the sound of _in da club by 50 cent_. 'This girls really smart.' He told himself.  

            Mari saw Mitsui's eyes burning and she can't even come close to them because she can already feel the heat. At last! She went back to her seat! Mitsui succeeded!

"Nice job Mcgrady!" he whispered.

"Right! I have to scrub the parts you licked tonight so I won't have your disease."  Ren whispered back.

"What's your problem? I thought we're cool?" Mitsui grinned.

"Don't go too far! I'm just doing what you asked me to do." She reasoned returning a grin.

"RIGHT!" he said in a certain tone. "If I know better, you liked it. Don't worry, I like it too! You taste totally sweet." He added in his normal humorous but sexy voice.

"Right." She sort of mimicked him, thinking that he's an idiot.

********+

"Where did they actually meet?" Mari asked in an irritated tone not believing that Mitsui's got himself a lady that's a lot more gorgeous than her. not that she's admitting it.

Miyagi doesn't want to screw his friend so he just told Mari few, true details.

"I don't know either! I was shocked when I saw them dancing that way, just a week ago that girl really hated Mitsui that she wants to assassin him. I don't know what happened?" 

"That's all right! _Hate him huh…" _Mari's eyes suddenly changed as if she had an idea… 

            Mitsui and Ren got tired and finally took their seat. They were both breathing hard. They both sat at the round table. The chairs were also round that's why all people sitting there can feel their seatmate's ass. 

"Ren! that was amazing, but…" Yaone stopped. "I didn't know that sen…"

Ren answered quickly to prevent her best friend from revealing her identity. "Well soe things change he he…" she forced a laugh. Yaone got what Ren's trying to do so she kept silent, but Kiyota didn't.

"Well well! I thought that you would do anything just to get what you want," he's referring to grades, for he was thinking that Ren was getting A's in class because of Mitsui, but he didn't know that it's all NATURAL! Of course only Ren, Yaone and Mitsui got what he meant… 

"Don't spoil the evening Kiyota. And try to apply RESPECT when talking with girls, that's why you always screw up!" Mitsui's words kept Kiyota silent.

There were ten people in the round table, Mitsui and Ren sat together and Miyagi sat beside Ren that made her in between her teachers Mari sat with her partner, followed by Yaone then Kiyota, Maki and Dylan, Sendoh and YAYOI AIDA. (REPORTER IN SLAM DUNK) 

"Your orders sir?" a waiter asked.

"Two tequila please." Mitsui said.

The others gave their own orders.

CHAPTER 9 COMING UP!!!!! Boring??? GOMEN!!! I DON'T THINK SO!!!!

**FINISH THE STORY BEFORE YOU JUDGE!!**


End file.
